1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation apparatuses, operation control methods, and mobile terminal apparatuses, and is suitable for application to, for example, a navigation apparatus, an operation control method, and a mobile terminal apparatus in which an orientation is detected with, for example, a geomagnetic sensor and a map is displayed while the apparatus is attached to or detached from a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation apparatuses mounted in, for example, moving vehicles have come into widespread use. Such a navigation apparatus calculates a current position on the basis of positioning information (for example, global positioning system (GPS) signals) received from positioning means, such as GPS satellites, and displays the position and moving direction of the vehicle on a map screen.
Some navigation apparatuses are portable and can be detached from the vehicle and easily carried by a user.
A portable navigation apparatus (hereinafter called a personal navigation device (PND)) which includes a geomagnetic sensor and calculates the orientation by detecting geomagnetism has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-076374).
In addition to the PND, mobile terminal apparatuses having a navigation function have recently been proposed. Such a mobile terminal apparatus also includes a geomagnetic sensor and calculates the orientation by detecting geomagnetism.